Une demieelfe en terre du millieu
by Beri greenleaf
Summary: si une demie elfe venait en terre du millieu, comme par magie, qu'arriverais t'il?
1. Arrivée en Terre du millieu

Une demie-elfe en terre du milieu

bonne lecture...

Chap 1 : étrange apparition

Myriam marchaient tranquillement quand on lui rentra dedans, elle tomba par terre, en sang, car elle s'est fais frapper par une voiture... Ses longs cheveux noirs tout étendus, ses magnifiques yeux bleu caché, la mort venait a elle, quand elle se sentit soulever. Ont la transporta dans l'ambulance et l'apporta à un hôpital. Quand elle arriva, ont la pris en charge et le médecin parla dans une drôle de langue. Elle s'endormit et quand elle se réveilla, elle était par terre, dans un espace remplit de guerrier

- Où suis-je atterris encore ?

Justement, elle était en plein milieu d'une bataille. Elle prit une épée qui traînait et alla se battre. Elle tua quelques monstre et vu des personnages au grande oreilles, comme elle. Elle alla les rejoindre et combattit à leurs côtés. Quand un monstre essaya de tuer l'homme a ses côtés, elle poussa l'homme et tua le monstre. Il lui dit dans une langue étrange

- Merci a toi, dame de nulle part, que les valar te guide...

Elle partie avec lui et son armée, et elle fut émerveillée de voir son palais

Bienvenue chez moi, dame elfe

- Elfe ? Moi ? Ceci n'est que parodie monsieur...

Il la regarda, elle ressemblait pourtant a une elfe, avec ses oreilles, sa beauté et autres qualités. Il lui donna des vêtements et elle alla se changer, et visiter les lieux. Elle fut surprise de voir tout ce que ce monde lui réservait. Quand l'homme vint la voir, il lui parla de tout ce qu'il savait de ce monde, des guerres passées, des valar, de sa race, des nains, des humains, du seigneur du mal, de son plus grand serviteur, il lui expliqua pourquoi il lui avait dit dame elfe et elle fut gênée, car elle ne se trouvait pas si belle que sa. Vers la fin de la soirée, il lui montra une chambre et alla dormir. Myriam, ne put dormir, pensant aux événements qui s'étaient produits en si peu de temps. Quand le matin sonna, l'homme vint la voir.

- Voulez vous déjeuner ?

Elle le suivit et il mangèrent à leur guise quand un garde vint voir l'homme

- Seigneur gil galad, ma gente dame, je viens vous dire que la bataille commence au nord du palais... Seigneur, venez nous aider, je vous en supplie, dame, a votre guise.

Les deux allèrent se préparer pour se battre, et ils y allèrent le plus vite possible, Myriam se fit frapper et Gil Galad vint la voir. Il la prit et la protégea, et partit la soigner dès que la bataille prit fin. Il lui mit de l'athelas et lui massa la blessure. Ensuite il resta en sa compagnie tout le reste de la journée. Elle ne se leva pas, de peur de tomber et de se blesser encore plus. Vers la soirée gil galad lui proposa de rester dormir avec elle et il accepta. Alors ils s'endormirent les deux, Myriam souriant, et gil galad la serrant contre lui pour la protéger, mais il savait qu'elle devrait partir de ce lieu, car personne ne voulait de cette dame dans ce château. Une larme lui coula sur la joue, mais il se reprit et s'endormit enfin. Il se réveilla le premier et la vie dans un sommeil reposé, donc il resta à la surveillé, quand elle se réveilla, elle le vit à le fixer, et il lui sourit, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire bêtement. Ont leur apporta le déjeuner et ils mangèrent

- Dame, demain, vous partirez avec Haldir, car nous ne pouvons vous garder ici pour l'instant, de peur de se faire attaquer, mais cela me brise le coeur, car je ne peux accepter de me séparer d'une dame aussi jolie que vous...

- Appelez-moi Myriam ou la dame blanche, ce nom est celui de mon ancêtre, Galadrielle, car je suis une elfe, née d'une elfe et d'un humain. Et j'ai accepté mon immortalité..

Alors, il la fit s'en aller, le coeur lourd, il ne parla plus a personne, devint un peu plus mélancolique...


	2. Départ A Rivendell Visite et Annonce

Chapitre 2 : le départ et rencontre

Myriam n'essaya pas de faire rester Gil- Galad, car elle savait qu'il était triste de la voir partir, soudain, elle courut le voir.

Monsieur!!! Attendez.. Viendrez-vous me voir?

Oui pourquoi?

Elle rougit et elle lui dit qu'elle croyait l'aimer. Il en fut surpris, la prit et lui donna un chaste baiser sur les lèvres. Ensuite, il alla voir Elwindë et lui dit de lui faire très attention. L'elfe accepta ce rôle. La nuit passa rapidement, et Myriam du partir. Elle partit le cœur gros, le roi n'ayant pas pu aller la voir. Ils chevauchèrent plusieurs jours. Quand elle arriva à Rivendell, elle alla voir Elrond, qui la consola un peu.

-Justement, il doit venir dans quelque jours, vous pourrez le voir. Vous vous appelez maintenant Anië…

Elle prit donc le nom d'Anië et décida de s'amuser en découvrant Rivendell. Elle rentra inconsciemment dans deux autres elfes

- Désolée!!!!

Un des elfes la prit par les épaules. Il la regarda d'un doux regard et lui parla doucement

Appelle moi Haldir, belle-dame, à qui ai-je l'honneur de parler?

Anië…

Le temps passa extrêmement vite, et le jour où Gil Galad venait était enfin arrivé. On entendit les cors sonnés et les gardes criées que Gil-Galad arrivait. Anië mit sa belle robe blanche, se coiffa et mit une petite couronne elfique que Elrond lui avait donnée. Elle arriva devant Gil-Galad et il ne la reconnu pas tout de suite

Bonjour monsieur Gil-Galad, comment vont les nouvelles dans le château depuis mon départ???

Fort bien Myriam… Vous me manquer terriblement vous savez, et vous avez tellement changée!

Il lui prit les mains au moment où Haldir venait voir le roi. Il se retourna et partit a courir, de peur de pleurer de jalousie envers le souverain des noldor. Anië courut derrière lui à une vitesse fulgurante. Elle le rattrapa et vit des larmes dans les yeux d'Haldir. Elle le prit dans ses bras et le consola, croyant que c'était elle qui lui avait fait mal, mais il lui expliqua que c'était quand Gil-Galad avait prit ses mains qui lui avait fait mal, car il croyait être amoureux d'elle. Elle sourit et lui dit qu'elle aimait Gil-Galad, mais qu'il devait mourir dans une bataille, et qu'à à ce moment, ils pourraient être ensemble. Haldir lui fit un sourire qui la fit craquer et elle l'embrassa. Elle entendit des pas et alla voir, ce n'était qu'un chevreuil qui marchait dans le bois. Alors ils retournèrent voir Gil-Galad et Elrond. Ils parlèrent longtemps jusqu'à ce que Gil-Galad décide de faire une offre a Anië. Il lui offrit de revenir avec lui, car elle lui manquait trop. Elle regarda Haldir avec une regard que seul lui pouvait lire. Ensuite, elle lui dit qu'elle préférait rester a Rivendell. Le roi insista et elle fut obligée de repartir, fâchée après le roi. Elle marchait derrière ce qui l'inquiéta fortement. Il ralentit et réussi a marcher au cotés d'Anië. Il lui parla tout le long du voyage, mais elle ne disait pas un mot. Arrivé au palais, elle alla se réfugier dans une chambre et y pleura une semaine, sans manger n'y parler a personne, Gil Galad en était plus qu'inquiet, alors il envoya une missive à Elrond qui vint le plus vite que possible avec son écuyer Haldir.

Que se passe t'il Majesté?

Dame Myriam est dans une chambre depuis une semaine a pleurer et cala m'inquiète.

Laisser moi donc aller la voir avec mon écuyer…

Sur ce, il partit vers la chambre qu'il lui avait indiqué et elle était la, a pleurer sur son sort. Haldir eut pitié et vint la prendre dans ses bras.

-shutttttttttt…Je suis la maintenant, tout va bien ma belle elfe… Ne pleurez plus jolie demoiselle tout vos ennuis sont partis…

Elle releva les yeux et sourie, il était enfin la, mais elle devait épouser le roi des noldo et cela la rassombrit d'avantage. D'ici une semaine elle serait Reine et épouse de Gil Galad… Haldir venait de lire cela dans ses pensé et il partit les yeux voilés.

Maître Elrond, je vous demande la permission de me retirer de ces lieux…

Permission accorder Haldir

Et il partit du palais de Gil Galad d'un pas rapide, prit son cheval et partit au galop en Lorien pour se calmer…

La suite dans le chapitre 3 ' review si vous plaît '


	3. Explication

Chapitre trois

Pas de review pour le moment… Je suis siiiiiiii tristounette TT

Disclamer : Ils sont tous a Notre cher Tolkien, Appart Myriam ou Anië!(C'est la même personne!)

Chapitre 3 : Explication

Myriam l'avait vu partir, et elle se sentie triste, elle allait Marier un roi, et non celui qu'elle aimait, Gil Galad entra et la vu dans cet état, il s'approcha et l'embrassa. Elle le repoussa.

Je ne peux me marier avec vous, mon roi…

Il fut surprit et lui demanda des explication, elle lui dit qu'elle aimait Haldir depuis son sejour a Rivendell, et que de le voir triste lui brisait le cœur, mais elle devait épouser Gil Galad. Celui-ci fut Blesse et rompu les fiançailles. Il partit en vitesse, l'obligeant a Sortir de ce chateau, elle en eut les larmes au yeux, mais ne pleura pas. Elrond l'aida a faire ses bagages, et ils partirent vers Rivendell sur le champ, sans dire adieu au roi

Seigneur Elrond, pourquoi est-t'il comme cela avec moi? Je sais que je que j'ai fais est mal, mais je ne ressentait plus rien pour lui…

Anië, ce n'est pas grave… Et apres tout vous ete libre de faire ce que vous voulez pour votre cœur!

Ils continuerent le voyage en silence. Apres plusieurs jours de voyage ils arriverent a Rivendell. Anië vut Haldir et alla l'embrasser.

Ho Haldir! Je peux maintenant etre avec toi!

Haldir fut surpris et souria. Pas pour le moment, demie-elfe Anië fit une expression bete.. et se reprit. Elrond vint la voir et lui expliqua qu'elle devait prouvé qu'elle était digne d'Haldir. Pour cela, elle devait combattre… Le terrible dragon sous la vallée et le vaincre definitivement…

Bien je partirai demain a l'aube!

Elle passa une nuit a se preparer et a l'aube, elle partit dramatiquement (Musique dramatique pour cela)

Snif… veut pas combattreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Elle partit en larme sur un cheval et arriva chez ocumulus le dragon. Elle alla le voir lui parla un peux et par apres, elle utilisa sa super technique… Ce qui alla surment marcher car sa technique etait….

Suite dans le prochain chapitre! C'est pas long car j'ai pas trop d'inspiration pour le moment!'

Review please

Mymy Beri


End file.
